


Surroundings

by CatherineWinner



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She rests her head on his dark chest, feeling his fast beating heart against her cheek.</p><p>“You will stay with me?” it’s a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> The love scene in my own perspective, and how it connects to the cliff scene.

“You will stay with me?” it’s a question.

Author's notes: The love scene in my own perspective, and how it connects to the cliff scene. 

It hurts at first, but pain is something she’s so accustomed to lately that she barely notices it. She’s consumed with his eyes, his face, his hair. She loves his hair, she never thought she would but she fingers it gently and is memorized.

She’s so focused on him, on his body, on his hair, that when he whispers something in his native tongue it shocks her. He smiles at her wide eyes and gently slides a hand on the back of her head to bring her down so he can whisper in her ear.

“My love.” 

When they finish he holds her still. A part of her wants him to let her go so she can clean her skin, wash away all the signs of their actions. But another part, the bigger part of her hopes he never lets go.

She rests her head on his dark chest, feeling his fast beating heart against her cheek.

“You will stay with me?” it’s a question.

It’s one of the first things he’s ever really said directly to her, and she’s consumed by all of the meaning it has for her.

“I-“ she stumbles with her words and falls silent.

He doesn’t seem to care that she can’t give him an answer, instead he using his free hand to start assembling her dress. She wonders if she’ll ever get over the fact that she has done this, with this type of man.

“When the time comes for you to choose, I ask that you look to your surroundings for the answer. They will tell you.” He says gently, his breath rolling down her next.

Alice tried to understand his words but is left with nothing. Slowly she pulls away from him, collects herself and makes the slow walk down to the others.

She knows his eyes are on her, he wants her to say something, do something, but she has no engry for that.

_

His hand falls and she stops being afraid. In mere seconds she went from fear, surprised, grief, then nothing at all. She slowly steps away from the Native that had held her, she wishes she could determine what she felt. She wishes she could say she felt something, but nothing is happening inside her.

She steps in front of her capture and stares. He offers her a hand and she turns.

Its then, just in that moment when she turns does she see her surroundings. Beauty is in every branch and stone and Alice is consumed by it.

She turns back to stare at the man covered in her love’s blood, and finds her answer.

Leaving him was never an option, Alice moves toward the edge, she would always be with him.


End file.
